


Have we met?

by Nelsa



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Glee - Freeform, Huntbastian, Huntbastian au, Lost Memory, dalton warblers - Freeform, huntbastian angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelsa/pseuds/Nelsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the love of your life lost all his memories about you?<br/>That´s exactly what happened.<br/>Sebastian got in a accident after a fight with Hunter and lost all his memories about him.<br/>Hunter decidet that it´s the best (for both) to just let it go and try to deal with the whole situacion even if he feel like dying.<br/>At least he just don´t want  Sebastian get hurt again ´cause of him.</p>
<p>But Sebastian NEED to know who this Hunter is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue - Fight, accident, luck, Hunter?

_** ** _

_**I close my eyes and hope it gets dark,** _   
_**That your light will never reach me, ´cause I know it isn´t my light.** _   
_**Your Light belong to someone else and although I´m aware of it.** _   
_**I´m like an insect that can´t stop to fly in your direction.** _   
_**Seriously it breaks my heart and it needs to stop!** _   
_**We can´t have a future and it´s all my fault.** _

~~

“I HATE you!” Sebastian yelled at Hunter which closed his eyes.

“Listen Bas please… I CAN´T tell my Parents about us, they will never understand”

“I thought you loved me? That you appreciated what we have and that I, no, WE are important “

“And you are! i - I fucking love you and you know that, please I hate to fight with you”

The tall boy sighted “I hate it too but I can´t believe you anymore. How many times have you promised to tell your parents … I mean ... We´re leaving Dalton next year and what then Hunt?”

Silence took over the Room and neither of them would admit it but they already knew the answer. They knew from the beginning that they couldn´t work, not like this. But still knowing it both just couldn´t resist the temptation and now they reached the point where they had to face reality and it broke their hearts.

“I love you with all my heart Sebastian and you know that … but maybe it´s better to- “

“Are you breaking up with me?! Are you fucking breaking up with ME?! You didn´t even tried to fight for us Hunt!”

“No I – please don´t make it more difficult for us”

“Is that all? You think we don’t worth it? THANK YOU ASSHOLE!”  
“Ba-“

“SHUT THE HELL UP! Fine! This game is over! You´re free now and I hope you regret it later but know what? I won´t give a dammed fuck about it!” And with that he left the room before the other would notice that he was tearing up but he managed to control himself until he reached his car that was parked in Dalton´s special car park.

As soon as he sat in the car he broke out in tears. Not bothering to brush them away and drenched in tears he started the car and drove off the Academy, just wanting to be as far apart from Hunter as possible.

~  
  
**_Please hate me, it´s better this way ´cause I´m so sick of hurting you._**  
  
~

He knew what Hunter wanted, he wanted to hate him for his cowardice but he should know better. Sebastian would never hate him and it´s not like he really tried to hate him. He tried a lot but just failed miserable and each time he tried really hard he found out that he loved this bastard even more and that he would forgive him every time again and again and also would Hunter.  
He was so caught in his thoughts that he noticed too late the fast approaching Truck, in panic he tried to avoid but failed “fuck!” he yelled before the glare blurred his view. The next thing he felt was a shock followed by pain and then all went black.

~~  
  
_**I lost him,**_  
 _ **I lost the best thing in my life and now he´s gone.**_  
 _ **I don´t even dare to beg for your pardon but at least I know that you´re better now and that´s all what matter!**_  
 _ **I still love you and I will always just want you,**_  
 _ **But that´s my secret and I won´t tell ever anyone, not even you.**_  
  
~~

Pain shot through his body when he tried to open his eyes and the light burned like hell in his eyes when he did “I´m still alive?” he asked with cracked voice and instantly all attention was on him.

“You know where you are?” a man with a white frock asked not hiding his surprise.

“I think yes … the hospital? Last I remember was a big Truck … I think it hit me … right?”

He leaned back in his bed to calm the Pain who ran through his whole body not bothering about the surprised people in the room. “How is this possible” an assistant asked “Shouldn´t he stand under shock?” but all the doc could do was nodding like an idiot. It took them another minute being amazed by Sebastian before they started all necessary’s tests with him.

Miraculously it turned out that he took less damage then supposed, just a lot of bruises and a broken rip. No broken bones, no internal bleeding and not even serious sprains.  
“So guardian angels really exist!” was all his doctor said when they finished with the last test and Sebastian couldn´t help as smirk superior at this “Maybe” he replied cheeky and relaxed again in his bed. Now with his medicaments he felt so much better but also sleepy and so it was no wonder that he felt asleep not worrying that the doctor was still talking to him.

~

After his nap he felt heavier and dizzier than before. It was no wonder that he didn´t noticed the blond guy standing next to his bed and when said reached him a glass of water he nearly squealed at him.

“Fuck Jeff!! I swear! If you do that again I’ll kill you!” But all the blond guy could do was laugh happy “Oh man I´m so happy you´re still alive dude! We were all so scared to death when the message arrived”

A self-confident grin graced his lips now “Don´t exaggerate Jeff as you can see I´m perfectly fine and you know what? I will be back soon enough so don´t miss me too much!”  
“Oh~ and I´m so happy you will! Hunter didn´t stop worrying about you! He nearly fainted at the notice but he couldn´t bring himself to face you ... not jet”  
Now it was Sebastian´s turn to wonder “Hunter?” He really couldn´t remember a Warbler called Hunter.

“Yeah Your Boyfriend? Still mad at him? C´mon just forget that little fight! You know how much he cares about you”

“BOYFRIEND?” Sebastian couldn’t help as burst out in wild laughing “Oh Jeff~ the joke was good! I don’t ‘do relationship’s!” But he stopped when he saw Jeff´s horrified expression and scared stiff at the realization that Jeff wasn't joking “You´re serious about this?”

“ … Are you kidding … please say you´re kidding!”

“ … Who´s Hunter?” he asked unsure.

“You can´t … “But he stopped when he saw in Sebastian´s dilated green eyes

“ …”

“Oh ..” Was all the blond guy could say before he called panic-stricken for the Doctor.

~~  
  
_**So he forgot me? Maybe that´s the best for both**_  
 _ **I have to let him go and try to deal with the whole situation**_

_**Even if I feel like dying** _

_**I just don´t want to hurt him again … ´cause of me** _   
_**He deserve so much better!** _

_**He´s my light and you know what´s the funny thing about light?** _   
_**It only shines in the dark!** _   
_**I want him to be happy and so I will choose to be the forgotten darkness** _

_**And I hope your light will never reach me, ´cause I know it isn´t my light anymore.** _

 

_** ** _


	2. Back to Dalton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~And that what you missed on Have we met 2~
> 
> Hunter prepares Dalton for Sebastian's homecoming after Nick could convince him to stay at Dalton and not run away like a fu~ coward!  
> Meanwhile Sebastian is really trying to figure out who this Hunter is but jeff avoids to answer him properly and this is really driving him crazy and what did he mean by his beloved car isn't anymore?

“You want what?! Are you insane?” Nick yelled in disbelief to Hunter.

“I want to change school and if I can´t I have to leave the Warblers” Hunter replied calm.

“You CAN’T you´re our Captain!”

“I’m pretty sure Bast will handle that marvelously”

“But we need you too!” The dark haired sighed “Check it out! I know why you´re doing this Hunter but you better don´t let your emotion take over your actions … and you know you would regret that later right?”

“Yeah … Maybe you´re right and - “

“No, Not MAYBE” Nick Interrupt Hunter „I am right and you know that too well”

Hunter rolled his eyes and looked demonstratively up “It´s not your business and I don´t want to discuss that with you anymore”

“Oh, not this again and yes you are discussing this with me dude! If you really wanted to quit you weren’t talking to me and now stop being such a incredible pain in the arse!”

“Stop being spiteful Nick! I´m already regretting my decision” Well knowing that the other was right but not admitting it he looked away. He knows that Nick was right and if he really were sure about this he wouldn´t be searching some confirmation from him.

“You aren´t Don´t play dumb Hunter! You can´t change school just ´cause you’re afraid to met Sebastian”

“I’m not afraid to meet him” he replied a bit too fast so that Nick just raised his eyebrow in disbelief “So? Then tell me WHY exactly you suddenly want to change School so badly? ‘cause I really don´t understand”

“ … I-“

“And don´t even bother to lie! I know you well enough to see through”

“ … “

“ … “

They were facing each other in silent and brown eyes captured blue confused eyes. They stayed for a while in Silent before Hunter gave up searching a reply that could satisfy Nick and looked beaten to his friend.

“First! It’s not that I’m AFRAID I just … “He searched for the right words “I just don’t know how to react properly when we meet”

“You break up biweekly that´s really nothing new to us! It’s already time that you get together again!”

“This time its different I can’t just walk over to him and say HELLO like nothing happened” he shacked his head and ran his fingers through his hair “Get real Nick!”

“Why not” Nick asked unaware“ aren’t you wailing a bit too much that´s so unlike you …“ tired from all the conversation he sat down on a chair in Hunters room.

“He got in this accident and it’s my fault!”

“No it isn’t! You weren’t the one driving right? So it’s clearly Sebastian’s own fault”

“We fought before”

“Even better! This is the perfect opportunity to show him how awfully sorry you are”

“I can’t …”

“Why? It’s the Perf-“

“He forgot me” Hunter interrupted Nick frantically and it took the other a while before he could realize what Hunter had said.

“Quit joking dude! … You aren’t kidding huh … OMG no you almost never make jokes what means that you’re absolute serious about this shit and F-U-C-K!! He REALLY forgot YOU?!” The boy panicked more and more by the realization what Hunter had told him and jumped nearly at his Captain in disbelief.

Hunter took a step backwards to save himself from Nick’s panic attack “Thanks Asshole!”

The boy turned ashamed around “Oh sorry … I didn’t mean it … It’s just so incredible and I refuse to belief it but I know that you ... oh –“He stopped immediately in awe and looked pitifully to Hunter “What else did he forgot, did he remember the Warbler’s?” He asked this time more calmly and sensitive than before and the Captain nodded silently.

“It’s just me … Jeff told me that he could remember all about Dalton, the Warblers and his Family and we think he simply just forgot me ... nothing else … nothing more … just me” and after that a deep silence took over the room in which neither of them dared to speak or look at each other.

The dark haired boy could feel how upset his Captain was and so he decided to do the best thing he was able to do in this situation and that was embrace him so tight and caressing as he could and Hunter would never admit it but he was thankful that he did.  

~ . ~

A Day passed since then and Hunter insisted in changing school but Nick was unwilling to let him be and after yesterday he knew that Hunter wasn’t serious, he just was scared to death to botch things up with Sebastian again. He gathered Jeff and the Warbler’s together and after some intense discussions a lot of persuading songs they FINALLY convinced him to stay but in return every Warbler had to swear to him that no one was telling Sebastian about them and they entire relationship! He would be a new transfer for him and also the new Captain of the Warblers.

It wasn’t like he didn’t wished Sebastian to remember him but he simple knew how much he had hurt him and that he hadn’t forgot him complete motiveless. It couldn’t be just coincidence that he remembered everything and everyone except him. He had hurt him too often and even when Sebastian never showed how broken and lacerated he already was Hunter just knew. He knew because he suffered the same pain and he was also broken and unhappy as Sebastian was. It was like they only existed to pull each other in dark pain and to hurt each other so badly that dying would feel easier than passing through their own relationship, but at the same they loved each other like crazy and weren’t able to let the other go. It was time to put an end to this living hell this painful game needed to end! And if he wanted to be successful with his plan he needed to make sure that Sebastian wouldn’t remember him and that’s why he had make sure that no one was allowed to tell him about them! He couldn’t risk that Sebastian remembered something by accident chatting with his friends. He trusted the Warblers that they wouldn’t tell and would understand at least they had to obey if they wouldn’t loose their Captain. He know that he was demanding a great deal for the Warbler’s and he knew that it would be a big effort hide the truth from their Co-Captain and lie in his face, specially for Jeff who was his best friend but it was a sacrifice they all had to do and they did. They did ‘cause they knew that no matter how troublesome it would be and how much energy it would cost for them and how stressful it would be to deal with the new situation it would be always Hunter who suffered the most.

~ . ~

While Hunter was re-organizing the entire Dalton academy for Sebastian’s return – he even changed rooms and shared now a room with Nick (Jeff wasn’t really happy) – Sebastian was preparing himself to FINALLY leave the hospital and he was pretty sure if he had stayed one Day longer he would get totally out of mind! He was so sick from all the nurses, the medicine and the stupid Doctor’s advices ~ _no alcohol (and other drugs) ~ healthy food ~ bitter medicine ~ questions over questions and test’s over test’s_ He really could imagine better things to do!

With a confidence smirk he finished making his bag with Jeff’s help who had come to pick him up and escort him safe to Dalton. He stole a gaze at the blond boy and noticed how incredible strained he looked. He hadn’t mentioned this Hunter – his boyfriend? – Anymore but Sebastian wasn’t able to forget about it and simply couldn’t imagine that Jeff was making a joke like this and had been making fun of him even when said insisted that it had been all a bad joke. He wanted to ask him again about Hunter but whenever he wanted to ask someone interrupted them and now they’re finally alone and he jumped at the chance! But when he tried to face him all the other did was giving him some evasive answers and avoiding any eye contact and it really drove him crazy.

But Sebastian wasn't one to drop by the wayside and he refused to let go, not now that he finally got the chance to ask and at the way Jeff was biting his lips he was positive that he was lying to him.

Sebastian was certain to death that he could win this game if he just cornered the other properly enough Jeff would show sooner or later what he was concealing so well.

“I know you’re lying to me Sterling and if you appreciate our friendship you better talk … NOW!”

Jeff jumped with fear when Sebastian raised his voice “Don’t do this to me” he pleaded.

“One last chance” he took a huge threatening step forward and Jeff one scarred backwards.

“Who is this Hunter?”

“I don’t know! Listen it was just a bad joke! He … It isn’t like he REALLY was your boyfriend”

Did this dumb Warbler really thinking that he was stupid enough to buy this shit?! Jeff's answers were so thick that it already hurts.

“C’mon don’t lie to me Jeff” he glowered angry at Jeff.

“But you really had nothing to do with Hunter”

“JEFF! Shit … TELL ME NOW!” this was really giving him a headache.

“Sebastian pleas … you can’t remember him” unsure he pressed his lips together to a thin line until the usual flawless rose color vanished and they turned white and unattractive.

“Ah! So you knew him? But why can’t I remember him? Weren’t you the one who told me a few days before that he was my boyfriend?”

“Trust me … I think its better this way”

“No”

“But Sebastian”

“I can’t stand it any longer! I couldn’t get his name out of my mind”

“ … “

“All I can think about is this Hunter and that I know absolute nothing about him!”

“ … I’m so sorry Sebastian”

“I never beg but … PLEASE I have to know!”

“He … he don’t want you to know”

Breathless silent went over and after a pause Sebastian asked a whispered “Why …. “

“I can’t tell” begged the blond boy already scarred of the consequences.

“But he’s at Dalton right?” he asked more confident this time and Jeff nodded slowly.

“Ok than let’s go to Dalton! Where is my Car? And I need my Keys”

Jeff toured around happy that Sebastian had finally changed the topic “Car? Did you forgot that you got in a CAR accident?”

Sebastian paled at the realization.

“There is no car anymore Sebastian”

“What? But it was a Porsche 911 turbo!”

“Yeah … like you said ... it was your car now it’s metal scrap”

“But I loved my car” shattered by new facts he stroked his fingers through his hair leaving it a little mess.

“Calm down Sebastian It’s not like you couldn’t buy a new one right?”

“I don’t want a new car Jeff! I want my Porsche 911 turbo back!”

“It’s just a car” the Warbler replied annoyed. He couldn’t understand why Sebastian was exaggerating like this for a CAR!

“It wasn’t just a CAR you Idiot! Merde! It was a PORSCHE 911 TURBO!! My BABY my eye light and the love of my life” he shouted angrily at Jeff totally gobsmacked that he couldn't understand

“Got it” the blond boy replied rolling his eyes annoyed “Save your energy” he added calmly and already used to the insults from his best friend – He nearly missed it! – Sebastian had the bad habit to shoot and insult at other when he got nervous. Anybody else would be mad at Sebastian for yelling and insulting them in French and English but Jeff simply accepted it as a part from Sebastian’s bad Character. This was Sebastian Smythe his best friend – apart from Nick (Obviously!) – And he loved and accepted him as he was.

So it was no wonder that he just smiled gently to the deeply offended boy and took his bag “Let’s go! We will drive with my car to Dalton” and with that he left the room well knowing that the Co-Captain would follow.

~-~

“Since when are we roommates? ” Sebastian asked and glanced questioning to jeff.

“Since …” he groped for the right words “Since now! I know you had your own room before but Nick and I guessed that it would be better if you moved with me … you know ... ‘cause og your accidenr and so”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow “Aha … And Nick is now in my room? Alone?”

“Yes and No”

“What means?”

“Yes he moved in your old room but he isn’t alone …” he stopped abruptly before he continued after some hesitation “He moved with the new transfer student from Colorado”

“We have a new student?” that felt kind of familiar to him but he couldn’t recall from where so he don’t minded it any longer than necessary instead he caught Jeff the blue eyes “Is he joining the Warblers?”

“Yes he’s actually our new captain”

“Our WHAT?!” he gasped offended “But I’m the Captain of the Warblers!” The brunette couldn’t belief what Jeff was saying.

“Obviously not … You fucked up last year remember? So our Headmaster decided to bring a transfer from Colorado. Mister Harkness told us that he’s from military school and that he would us teach manners again”

First frantic and then taken aback he sat on the bed “First I have an accident forgot about some Hunter (?) And now you’re telling me I lost my position as captain? What’s next Jeff?” he sighed “Maybe that I’m out of the Warblers or the Lacrosse”

“No! No please calm down Sebastian you’re not out of the Warblers or the Lacrosse team”

Both watched each other in silent before they sighed simultaneously.

“Um …” began Jeff unsure.

“Yes?” Sebastian looked tired up but already geared up for what could come next.

“I didn’t dare to ask earlier but … “

“Just speak!”

“Can you remember the accident?”

Sebastian took a while before he denied it shaking his head slowly “It’s all blurred and – ah!” Sebastian’s face grimaced in pain when tried to remember the accident forcefully.

“Headache?” Jeff asked instantly and pullet out some medicines the doctor gave him for Sebastian “This happens when you pressure yourself too much! Don’t force it Sebastian the doctor told us that your memories will come back soon enough but if you force yourself it will only hurt you” The blond boy filled careful a glass with water and handed it together with the tablets to Sebastian who took it with a weak smile.

“I know … I’m tired Jeff”

Jeff understood immediately and nodded “I think its better when you take a nap before you met the Warbler’s at dinner later” he smiledencouragingly to Sebastian “You will need all your energy to answer their questions”

Sebastian curled his lips but agreed voluntary to Jeff good knowing that he was right. He changed cloth with Jeff’s help and then lay down on the new bed.

He knew exactly how annoying the Warblers could be and he already got sick when he thought about all the questions they would ask him. But before he could waist more thoughts about it and risk a bigger headache he decided to put all worries aside and felt asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥♪ ♥♪♥
> 
> Sorry I took me a while to finish the second chapter but it’s so much longer then the first right? \D I had Birthday and I’m 21 now haha ♥this fic is really getting on my nerves! It took me nearly an hour to figure out what for a car Sebastian was driving (Dynamic duets) X_X and I won’t talk about all the translation work!!
> 
> ♪
> 
> Sebastian: poor Baby but I’m pretty sure your partial amnesia will not last long
> 
> Porsche 911 turbo: T_T I want you back!
> 
> Jeff: isn’t he CUTE?!
> 
> Nick: another cute one! I can’t wait to write some NIFF *smirk*
> 
> Hunter: this Chapter was so UNLIKE you!! Get your crap together dude
> 
> ♪
> 
> At least THANK YOU for your support especially Anna ♪ you really motivated me to write ~ But now enough!!
> 
> See ya in Chapter 3!


	3. Have we met 3 ~ Meeting again for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that´s what you missed on "Have we met Chapter 3!!"
> 
> So Sebastian is finally at Daltons Academy but will he be able to meet Hunter or are Jeffs drugs to strong for him?  
> (I´m sorry i think there is no much kontext in this episode haha~)

   
  
~ . ~

  
_**Why is everybody telling me to forget you? I already did, so why should i do it again?** _

  
_**i can nearly reach my lost Memorys, so why is everyone trying to part me away ... or is it just me not trying to remember and blaming everyone else? pheraps it isn´t just me or the others, maybe, just maybe you´re the one running away from me ... but why? Why should you do something like that ... what happened between us that you try to avoid us so desperately?** _

  
_**The taste of the blurred Memories is like Poisson to me and I’m addicted to the flavor of your remembrances.** _   
_**It is really ridiculous because I remember nothing about you and our past I really don’t know who you are but I miss you like crazy and now I’m asking ask you how can it be possible?** _

~ . ~

  
when he woke he felt like an old chewing gum without streng to move a muscle nor willing to really wake up and if it wouldn´t have been for Jeff, he was sure he would have fallen asleep again. Finding Jeff all over him let him rip open his eyes "woha~ what the hell?!! where you trying to assault me? never tought you would swing THAT way too .. " Jeff blushed immideatly and moved from Sebastian "Man i´m sorry it isnt. like you think" he blushed even more and in some way Sebastian found himself enjoying this situation more then he should have been.

  
"I thought you where death for a Moment ans then i got in panic because i would be the culprid for givin you the wrong or to much medicine ... i´m sorry man .." stuttered Jeff but Sebastian just grinned at his cute atempts to bluff the situation out.

  
Finally he managed to pull himself together "You´re finnaly awoke and alive? Man you even missed Dinner dude ... maybe i was scarred as hell"

  
 "Wasn´t you the one who gave me the knock out Pills? if i didn´t knew better i would say you´re kind too used to drug people"

  
"Good think you know better" replyied the blond one a bit offendet and trying to put this unpleasant accident asside.

  
"Do i?" a smirk stole his way to his mouth and finally he felt a bit more like himself again.

  
"You do!" jeff insisted and bouth couldn´t resisit to share a smile.

  
"So what now?" he climped out the bed and streched his stiff muscles "Tell me" said the other one and gazed at the Clock "I´ts allready 10 o Clock, tomorrow is Monday, that means shool and lacrosse training, you should rest ab bit more if you want to participate in both. ah- and the Warblers are dying to finally meet you!"

  
"Jeff! Jeff my best friend, i just woke up, how can you tell me to rest more?" Jeff reachet into his pocket and took out the medicine "Hell no! Do you want to kill me? i wont take more pills from you!"  
"Just trying to help bro" the blond one replyied with a angelic smile but sebastian just snorted at him "As if~ i´m going out"

  
"You´re what?! You can´t you´re still only recovering and i´m the one in charge of you-"

  
"Calm down jeff!" He interruptet him "I just want to take a little walk arround the school, it feels like years since i last was here and i had this terrible dream ... i dreamed that my beeloved Porsche got a pile of junk and i need to clear my head" He didn´t told him the other, way more confusion dream he had about someone, apparently really importand in his life .. but he couldn´t recall name nor face it was way to frustrating and if he stayed more longer in this room, where the answer was so near but the dammit boy wouldn´t open his fucking mouth and talk, he was sure he would go crazy!!  
Jeff went pale remembering how much Sebastian cared for his Car "But Bas ..." he swallowed a gulp  "Your car got in this crash .. remember? it isn´t anymore.." he really tryied to soften his way and carefully remeber his best Friend about what had happened before but Sebastian turned in anger to him and gasped at him and his mouth went wide open before he remembered the hurtfull trouth "Fuck jeff I´m out!" and without waiting for a replay he left his new room.

  
_______________________

  
After walking for a long time without knowing where he really  wanted to go he finally found himself in the Warbler meeting room.

  
Everything here seemed so familliar but at the same time so awfully strange and constricting and the feeling got even worser when he closed the door behind him and stepped in the middle of the empty Room. Nothing changed, the same curtains hanging down, the same tables and chairs where they loved to jump up and down during they countless performances, the same pile of Paper of undone Homework just stored here to throw it later trough the room. Everything was rigth and so fucking WRONG at the same time, something was missing but he didn´t knew what! he looked trough the goblets and prizes they got for Warbler performances and then it struck him. The entire year went missing, last he could find was the donation Basket from a charity event and a little medal atached to it and then it went blank. Nothing, no new orizes, no new Picture nothing, just an empty place.  
"they are shitting me right?" Like he would believe that everything got missing. The warbler where dead sure they removed everything what happened last year but the real queastion was WHY THE FUCK WOULD THEY DO THAT? "What are you trying to hide in such a frantic way, he really couldn´t unretsand.  
Just when he was ready to turn his back to the empty room and charge with rage to jeff asking him why the Warbler where trying to fool him in such a shitty way, the door oppened and a Student stepped in. immediately, and even before he could reconice the new and at the same time so familiar face, everything got blurr.

  
~~~~~~~

  
_"Stop shitting me Jeff!! I´m the Captain and i´m not willing to give that precious possition away and more to some unknown big Military dude!" full with rage he looked in the Warbler crowd but no one was willing to meet his eyes "C´mon guys! it was just ONE fucking mistake... merde! I wasn´t the only one involdet in this.. this isn´t fair"_   
_"Calm down Sebastian, we all know and it isn´t like we wished for it, it was our principals decission there is nothing we can do about his order" it was Nick who pulled Jeff carefully aside and tryied to cool down the situation, Sebastian turned arround to face the black haired guy but before he could manage to reply the door behind him oppened._

  
_"May i come in?" all Warblers turned arround and faced a good looking new face in a familiar Uniform "I´m sorry i knocked a few times but no one seemed to notice "I´m Hunter Clarrington ... your new Capatain"_

  
**"I would never say it was love at first sight Hunt"**

  
**"yeah.. it was more like .. "**

  
**"You turned -"**

  
**"My World upside down the moment i met you"**

  
**"Haha just what i was going to say .. so we tourned each others world totally down?"**

  
**"Yeah in the instand we met ... guess so.."**

  
~~~~

  
Both boys blinked a few times before they could face each other properly. akwardly surprised both hid their Hands in their pockets. Both full with past memorys of the first encounter. The one full of regrets and the other full off doubts and hints of fadet memorys that seemed now so near and jet so far away and out of reach.

  
Neither of them spoke, shifting from one side to another Sebastiand found himself way more confused over this Boy then he should have been. It was like all his answers where standing right before him, but it was like a open book he couldn´t read. he searched between the blurred lines of his Memorys sensing that this was really important, that this boy was so significant for him and his unanswered questions, but he couldn´t figure out the whole puzzle, just watching the shade of the entire gap of his Lost remembrances, all he could do was shift  akwardly from one feed to another, desperately trying to fill the blank gap in his mind.

  
Hunter was the first one to break the unpleasant silence and cleared his throat "Hey, I´m Hunter Clarrington.. the tranfer student .. and your new Captain ... and you must be .. Sebastian" he pleadet that his voice wasn´t cracking.  
Unable to reply properly all the boy could do was stare at grey eyes and feel like an idiot "Could it be... i´m sorry" he also managed to pull himself together, he never felt so out of place before. but before he could really realize what was going on his body set on auto modus and the well knowing Smithe smirk was back on his wicked mouth. "Hey, i´m Sebastian Smythe and i´m not thinking to hand you over the Warbler Captain possition ♥ nice to meet you... could it be .." He searched for any reaction in the disturbing grey eyes "Have we met before?"

  
~~~~~~

  
**_now you´re just somebody that i used to know._ **   
**_we´re nothing Sebastian!_ **   
**_i´m begging you please forget me and at the same time i feel like dying and wish nothing more that you don´t._ **

  
______________________  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, i´m so so sorry for not writing for sooo fucking long XD  
> the thing is, i don´t know if i could continue with the same quality like i did back then.  
> Sebastian is extremly troublesome to write and i feel a bit out of the fandome (not sure if i could capture the Charas like i did in the past X:X but i still want to try .. not sure if i can D:)
> 
> we are now in 2017 what means that 2 years passed, but the story is still the same haha~ can this awfull writer do something about this? i´m not sure, but i´m going to try hard.


	4. Kind of familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that´s what you missed on Have we met #4
> 
> Curiosity killed the cat. but who cares?!  
> Sebastian really has to know who this misterious, sexy Hunter is, but Jeff and the other Warblers remain in silence and are trying to convince him to just forget about the new Warbler Captain and accept things how they are.
> 
> And everytime he mets Hunter he´s also telling him to forget about him and that´s better when they didn´t talk at all and that he don´t want Sebastian to remember him again, what means that they knew before .. right? that´s more then suspicious!!! and how is he supose to be vice without speaking with his Captain?  
> The harder he´s torn apart from Hunter the more he´s getting caught up by thus Unknown. no sense at all, i know but the boy decidet that he HAS to know!! no matter what !!  
> And now he´s going every day to Hunters Room. (stalker ?!)

#4  
~Have we met~  
~~

  
  
Unable to answer properly  Hunter clinched his fist a few times in his pocket before he could face the smirking boy again.

  
"No .. i mean yes .. but not really .... kind of" he answered pained.

  
First confused and now sardonically he answered "And i thought i was the only one forgetting things here. Yes or no?! Do we know each other?"

  
Hunter flinched "Yeah.. i guess but you can´t remember .. but it isn´t like we did a lot together so it isn´t surprising that you forgott me" he swallowed the upcoming feeling of despair and contuinued speaking like it was nothing to face the tall boy "We were terrible together .. allways fighting over little stuff and taking every opportunity to explode by each mistake the other did, but i think.. in th end you accepted me as your captain and started to support me .. kind of ...". Ok it wasn´t entirely  the truth but it also wasn´t a lie so it seemed legit to tell so much, right?

  
"Sounds good to me" Sebastian replyied a bit taken aback by all this information and it didn´t felt like the Boy  was lying, but there was still something that felt wrong. Could  this really be all? And before he could make up a proper mind the question flippet out of his mouth "Did we have .. you know"  
Hunter looked blank at him, not understanding what he wanted to know and  nearly on the edge Sebastian rolled his eyes "Did we slept together?". Totally unable to cope Hunter oppened a view times hos mouth but couldn´t afford a proper answer and Sebastian instantly understood that they had, other wise he wouldn´t be at such a loss of words. 

  
Hunter on the other Hand was very well aware that Sebastian was trying to pull him into a sneaky trap but alone knowing  wouldn´t help him here. Finally he managed, to pull it off and optained his straight face back, wich bugged Sebastian even more ´cause he couldn´t read him anymore.  
a shiver ran trough his Vein when he met Sebastians  green eyes full of ecpectancy and it was the same gaze  who drove him so many times crazy and let him loose himself but not this time, this time he had to stay firm against this temptation, not at leats he had prepared himself for this kind of situation, well knowing that sebastian would try to tempt him and way earlier that he had ecpectet it, he was facing accurately such a situation ... admittedly sooner then he wanted and way more surpsingly then he really could manage.

  
"I don´t think so .. i mean you did hid on me but i´m not even remotely bi curious. I´m really surprised that you even forgott the many times i rejected you ... i´m really speechless"

  
"Really? what a shame?" without lossing confidence he locket eyes with his new targed "So we played around each other and without complaining and sex i gave over MY sweet Warblers?"

  
"Oh you complained a lot Smythe" feeling mor and more cornered he couldn´t resist to take a step back and knew instantly that it was a big mistake to let the boy win over.

  
"So i really did? and what happened to change my mind in that way and now that we're on it and discussing a bunch of nonsense could you answer me why the fuck everyone is trying to hide the entire last year from me, why are you so nervous facing me .." he also chlenched his fist "Did you think i wouldn´t notice your Hands hiding in your pocket, a gesture that shows nervousness. But the real question is WHY, why is it so akward for you meeting me?". Hunter took another Step back.

  
"Listen Smythe" this was turning more and more nasty for the Warbler Capatin.

  
"No, you´re the one listening to me! Who exactly are you and why is Jeff so desperate to avoid every topic that has to do with you?"

  
"You´re making a fuss abouth nothing Smythe! calm down!" and with that he won his selfcontrol back and managed to pull Sebastian into a sofa. "We did fight a lot and now you´re trying to fight again, that´s why everyone wants you to stay calm... you just got out of the hospital dammit!". All in him screamed for Sebastian, he wanted to hug him so badly, make sure that he really wasn´t hurt, that he was safe, that he was alive but he couldn´t lay one fucking Finger on him. he was just a stranger to him now and he knew it was the best .. for both.

  
"then.. why are you starring at me like i´m your long lost puppy?" he asked akwardly and kind of touched but most akwardly.

  
"It´s better when you remember slowly.. by yourself you know.. it isn´t good when you force yourself to remember everything" Hunter tryied to cool down the situation but Sebastian wasn´t willing to listen.

"You know what.. i´m not buying that story and i´m going to keep at it until you´re confessing the truth to me! I´m not wiling to be the only one with sleeples nights"

  
in a total loss of words he run his Fingers trough his hair "are you stupid? Why are you so sick headet?! Don´t you understand that everybody is just working hard for your dammit well beeing? that we ALL just want you to feel better don´t be so selfish and think a bit about your your surroundings!!"

  
"No, i´m not! you are all hiding something from me and i´m not going to play along i´m going to find out that terrible truth that everyone is trying to hide in such a childich way!" and with that he stood up and left the room leaving Hunter in a desperate and frustradet state and before he could clear his Mind Nick stepped into the room "Hey.. i saw Sebastian running out of the room and .. oh .. you met?" and all the other could do was nood in silence and gaze at the, now wide open Door.

  
**_it doesn´t matter if i cry or call your name_ **   
**_it doesn´t matter if i need you,_ **   
**_you wont remember us_ **

  
"Hey .. are you okay Hunter?" Nick asked worried about his friend who went silent.

  
"No i´m not okay but i hope i´ll be .." he replied with a week smile and a blank gaze.

  
_________________

  
The following days turned into a pain in the arse. Sebastian recovered better than anyone expected but he didn´t gained his memmorys back and on cost of everyones nerves he got more energy then he should have, after such an intensive accident. And the selfish boy decidet to use it to make sure to drive the Warblers crazy with all his questions about the last year. especially Hunter, it passed no day in wich he didn´t took the opportunity to wait before Clarringtons dorm room in the morning and pinch him with his questions. Apart from the part that he wanted to know what was going on, he discovered that it was a lot of fun to tick off his new Capatain.

  
"you´re again here?" Hunter replyied annoyed when he stepped out of his room, followed by Nick who had decidet to stay silent.

  
"yeah… i was waiting for you" The tall boy replyied with a sneaky grin on his lips.

  
"why? didn´t you get tired of this game"

  
" i want to remember ..I want to remember you ... i guess" he replyied unexpected honest chasing Hunter down the halls to the classroom

  
"Didn´t i told you to just forget me? it wont help if you trying to remember forcefull" he resigned at sebastian cracking voice.

  
"And didn´t i told you that i can´t.. or better.. i allready did but now i really NEED to remember you again"

  
"…." he stopped and turned arround to meet pleeding green eyes

  
"..." Sebastian himself  found it allready ridiculous how he chased after the lost memory of this boy but it felt so ... importand and he couldn´t explain why.

  
"Please.. just-" his own voice cracked and he wasn´t able to to free himself from the trapping green eyes of his Co-Capatain.

  
"NO! why do you want me so badly to forget you?" they had to be so much more then he was admitting, more then anybody would admit to him. totally out of place Nick took a step back and decidet to let them be, he was aniway totally forgotten by both of them.

  
".. Just try to guess why you allready did? you remember everything and everyone.. except me.." he replyied heartbroken.

  
".. so you want to protect me? from that memorys, from you.. maybe us?" unbelieving he took a step near to Hunter and his mind got in a total haze not knowing what to believe, nor what to do.

  
".. i guess.." the Captain looked down, not able to meet Sebastians pircing eyes anymore.

  
"Liar!" another step

  
"how do you want to know?" Sebastian was now so close that he could sense the other boy trebling and it would be so easy to just embrace him now but he couldn´t.

  
"Do you know what i think? I guess that you´re just trying to protect yourself" he was now in front of him, experiencing the strange familiar sent of his Captain and surpressing the strange urge to get all over him and pin him down.  

  
"And what´s wrong with that?"he replyied in low voice and nearly breathless, taken aback by the realization how aware he was of Sebastian beeing so close to him.

  
"Coward" he whispered into his ear and felt a frisson of excitment taking over.

  
"Think what you want!" he couldn´t stand this anymore and if it weren´t for Nick, he was sure he would have lost himself in temptation, but the curly haired guy instinctively broke them apart "hey, that´s way too hot for me! class is going to beginn so could you PLEASE get a hold of yourself and hurry up?!" he turned to Sebastian " Don´t get big ideas! The teachers allready got they eyes on you so i would hurry a bit yeah~ i don´t want you to be expelled from Dalton.."  
With that both finall broke Apart and with a last glance to Hunter The Co-Captain sighed and took his way into the classroom.

  
"i´m the worst right?"

  
"Do you really expect an answer?" Nick replyied a bit tired.

  
"No.. just speaking with myself"

  
"wouldn´t it be easier if you told him? .. listen we agreed to it because we respect both of you .. but aren´t you doing it just for your own good?"

  
"You as well? what next? just let me be.. it´s the best .. for both of us" he replyied annoyed.

  
"So you really want to break with him"

  
"How many times do i need to repeat myself?"

  
"So~ .. it wouldn´t botther you if he went out with another boy?" raising an eyebrown and without hiding his amusement he looked into Hunters eyes.

  
"yeah .. WHAT?! what do you know?"

  
shaking his head and twisting his mouth Nick took the lead to the classroom without replying.

  
"Hey answer me!"

  
"I thought you wanted to break with him"

  
"yeah.. but that´s another story"

  
"You really don´t know what you want do you? listen Sebastian was invited to a after Lacrosse game Party"

  
"I tought he still couldn´t play"

  
"But he´s still in the Team right? so it wouldn`t be strange that he´s going to celebrate after the game with them"

  
it took him a bit to let that sink in and he wasn´t feeling very well after he realized what that could mean. Sebastian wasn´t the type to run after only one boy .. well he wasn´t sure.. but the possobility was high that he wasn´t and he couldn´t surpress the coming upfeeling of fear when he tought of Sebastian with another boy.    
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m flying tomorrow to Paris yeah~~~ so i was in a hurry to finish Cahper 4 X_X i hope you like it ~
> 
> I´m really soo touched by Korbin Fire´s comment haha i really thought everyone forgott about this FF and the Huntbastian fandome ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo~  
> Uff i did it!! OMG i really did it haha ♥ Chapter one is online~ ♪  
> Some asked for it after i did some mindless edits on Tumlr (Starish-Warbler)  
> I really hope you like it ^_^/
> 
> PS. i don´t own Glee + characters (just borrowed for some mad Fanstuff haha)


End file.
